catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Marlene Danielle
Marlene Danielle is an American actress. She performed in the original Broadway production of Cats from 1982 to 2000 for its entire run. She formerly held the Guinness World Record for Longest Standing Musical Performer. Cats History Broadway - 07/10/1982 - 07/1983 - Swing (cover Bombalurina, Cassandra, Demeter, Tantomile) Broadway - 07/1983 - 01/1984 - Demeter Broadway - 09/01/1984 - 07/1990 - Bombalurina (Break) Broadway - 08/1990 - 07/1997 - Bombalurina (Vacation break) Broadway - 03/10/1997 - 11/1999 - Bombalurina (Out due to injury) Broadway - 01/2000 - 10/09/2000 - Bombalurina Biography Career Marlene Danielle made her Broadway debut in 1979 in the ensemble of Sarava, and went on to play Estella (understudy Anita and Rosalia) in the 1980 Broadway revival of West Side Story. She originated the role of Chiffon in the off-Broadway production of Little Shop of Horrors in 1982. She was offered the role of Chita Rivera's understudy in Kiss of the Spider Woman in 1993, but declined to remain in Cats. She has voice acted for "Monty", "The Talking Eggs" and "The Land of the Four Winds".IMDB Credits Danielle auditioned three times for Cats."A DANCER'S NINE LIVES", Washington Post. June 15, 1997. She was offered her initial role as an understudy for four parts (Bombalurina, Cassandra, Demeter, Tantomile) only after another actress backed out,"THEY'VE 'CAT'-APULTED INTO RECORD BOOK", NY Daily News. June 18, 1997 by which time rehearsals had been underway for two weeks. She performed at the 1983 Tony Awards as Demeter and took over the role full-time later that year. She then took over the role of Bombalurina in 1984 and remained in this role until the show closed on Broadway in 2000. 1982 MARLÈNE DANIELLE (Standby) appeared on Broadway in Sarava, Marlowe and West Side Story. Off-Broadway she portrayed Chiffon in the musical comedy Little Shop of Horrors. Television and film credits include "The Today Show" and Fort Apache the Bronx. Marlene is also featured in Andre De Shields' critically acclaimed cabaret act. 1987 MARLÈNE DANIELLE (Bombalurina) was seen on Broadway in Sarava, Marlowe and as Anita in West Side Story. Off-Broadway, was Chiffon in Little Shop of Horrors and was featured in Damn Yankees at Jones Beach. Other credits include Fort Apache, Tootsie, choreographer/principal of her latest national commercial. Among many achievements, most rewarding has been collaboration on Black by Popular Demand with Andre De Shields. 2000 MARLENE DANIELLE (Bombalurina) pronounced Mar-lay-na Dan-yell, was seen as Anita in the Broadway revival of West Side Story and as Chiffon in Little Shop of Horrors Off-B'way. Other credits: Fort Apache, the Bronx; Tootsie; choreographer/principal of national commercial. She has supplied the voice of several animated characters, and is featured on the Atlantic recording Christmas Eve and Other Stories, and the sequel The Christmas Attic. Personal Life Danielle grew up in Greenwich Village, New York City."'DARLING, YOU WERE PURR-FECT' Marlene Danielle hangs up her whiskers", NY Daily News. September 3, 2000."A Cat Now and for 17 Years (Nearly Forever)", New York Times. February 25, 2000. She was named after Marlene Dietrich. Her parents divorced when she was seven. She has been divorced once and has sons and grandchildren."'Cats' on Broadway: 10 things to know about the revival", newsday.com. July 28, 2016. Gallery Backstage Tony Awards Broadway Cast 1983.jpg|Demeter (1983 Tony Awards) Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Press 03.jpg|Bombalurina Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway 02.jpg|Bombalurina Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Calendar August 2.jpg|Bombalurina Bomba Marlene Danielle.jpg|Bombalurina Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway Press 04.jpg|Bombalurina Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway backstage 2000 01.jpg|Bombalurina Bomba Marlene Danielle Susan Powers OBC.jpg|Marlene Danielle with Susan Powers, the only other cast member to stay with the production throughout its run. Bway Subway Poster.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina on Broadway, 1984 Bomba Marlene Danielle Subway 1984.jpg Marlene_danielle_autograph_2000.jpeg|Marlene Danielle signing autographs, 2000 Marlene headshot.jpg|Marlene at the Stage Door Bombalurinas reunion Bway 2016.jpg|(Second from left) at the 2016 Broadway Revival Trivia * The tyre prop from the Broadway set is on her lawn. * She collected the Austrian crystals which fell off Mistoffelees' song costume and kept them in a vase in her dressing room. References Category:Bombalurina actor Category:Demeter actor Category:Broadway Cast Category:Swings